The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus that performs user authentication.
A typical information processing apparatus determines whether or not password input has been received plural times based on user ID information that is received from a user. When it is determined that password input has been received plural times, notification of login failure is performed regardless of whether or not the inputted password is correct, and login is allowed when input of a correct password is received a specified number of times.